


Gift Drabble 4

by enemytosleep



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Dress Up, F/M, Humor, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemytosleep/pseuds/enemytosleep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wow. You look amazing, Winry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gift Drabble 4

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Browneyedmami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyedmami/gifts).



> Written for [](http://browneyedmami.livejournal.com/profile)[**browneyedmami**](http://browneyedmami.livejournal.com/) during the 2011 Halloween exchange at [](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/profile)[**fmagiftexchange**](http://fmagiftexchange.livejournal.com/) , now edited and safer for consumption.

"Wow. You look amazing, Winry." Alphonse carefully slid onto the stool by the back door, letting his cane rest between his legs.

"Why thank you," she said, curtsying as low as her smirk was wide. She glanced around the kitchen, then frowned. "Has Ed shown up yet? We're supposed to leave soon."

Winry thought briefly about sitting, but then worried about the dress; it was well-fitted and delicate and more importantly, it wasn't hers … she didn't want to ruin anything before they even got to the wedding. She settled instead for sighing and pacing, because she needed to _do_ something to keep from getting frustrated and abandoning the ceremony to angrily finish stripping down Mr. Walker's old leg. Alphonse politely kept quiet and let her pace, swinging his heels gently while glancing out the back window at intervals.

A few minutes later, when her back was turned, she heard Al groan. Worried he wasn't feeling well, she whipped around and nearly toppled over on account of the dress's narrow leg-opening. She grabbed the countertop to steady herself.

"Good evening," Ed said in a strange accent, "I've come to suck your blood!"

"What?" Winry looked up and swore her heart stopped. Ed hadn't shown up for the wedding in leather pants and boots like he'd threatened to, but this was probably worse: he was in a suit, and a very nice one at that, but the cape and the fangs were a bit much. They were also very Ed Elric. "Why?" It was all she could bring herself to ask.

"When I heard Mustang gave you one of his dresses-"

"One of his _sister's_ dresses!" Alphonse declared.

"I stopped by to give him some shit for it, which was when he offered me a suit - like I couldn't buy my own suit."

"Well, Ed…" Winry trailed off.

"It was very nice of him to do that, brother."

"Well, I couldn't let him get away with it."

"And Becky and Jean get to suffer for it as well?" Winry asked dryly. "It's their wedding, Ed."

Ed asked, "Are you kidding me? Havoc will _love_ it! I bet Becky will too - especially if she knows it was to piss off Mustang."

Winry was going to argue both points, but realized, unfortunately, that Ed was probably right. Judging by Al's silence, he had come to the same conclusion - and their shared glance meant they both knew there wasn't time enough to talk him out of it. She raked her eyes over him and sighed. Ed did make a pretty hot vampire.


End file.
